


砂金

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, 谁能想到它原本是五千字爽文, 这三角是底角80°倒过来放的等腰三角形
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 信all，信长在美浓生活的if。信光浓大三角，织田姐弟亲情向（可能不是纯粹的亲情），猴子大活跃。去年五月写的，开坑的时候信厨特供活动还没影呢，所以就没考虑什么“这个是吉法师还是弓信的lily啊”这种问题。
Relationships: 织田信长/丰臣秀吉, 织田信长/斋藤归蝶/明智光秀, 织田信长/织田信胜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

今年的春天比以往来得早，庭园中的樱花已经快开了。浓姬驻足望向天空，被整个冬天的雪水洗净以后，天空呈现出非常晴朗的颜色。逐渐变得温暖的空气令人的心也随之变得轻盈，她踏着细碎的步伐，沿园中小径走向深处。

光秀早已在那里等候她。从她的身影出现的那一刻，他就凝视着她。浓姬自去年开始忽然就显露了蜕变般的成长迹象，原本像雪团一样柔软的脸颊在不知不觉的时候就消去了圆润，眉眼间也带上了同年纪的少女都难以媲美的风情。浓姬笑吟吟地走近了，他就低头起身向她行礼。“来了吗？”浓姬好奇地问。

“今日正午应该就会抵达。”光秀一板一眼地说。浓姬看向他垂在身侧还往后不自觉地藏了藏的手，袖子盖住手背。“你的手怎么了？”

“来的路上磕到了。有些淤青，不碍事。”

“我哥哥又找你麻烦？”浓姬蹙眉，“我去同父亲说。”光秀摇头，她便只能叹气，小声地说：“你呀，你就是这脾气。待会我叫人为你看看伤口。”

光秀是她父亲的养子，从小同她一起长大，因此，她总会不自觉地对光秀多点关照。侍女和下人们都认为她与光秀青梅竹马，必然情投意合，她父亲又对光秀极为重视，视如己出，说不准哪天就将浓姬嫁给他了。由于这份从不掩饰的喜爱，她的哥哥会将光秀视为障碍也不奇怪。虽说他已经搬去了父亲让出的稻叶山城，可是最近他回到了这里，想必与光秀又发生了冲突。其实，在浓姬看来，她作为嫡出的唯一的女儿，下嫁给光秀的可能性颇低。不过她父亲心里盘算过的事情浓姬也有几分数。毕竟她身为嫡长子的哥哥虽然算不得平庸，然而与光秀相比还是有差距，那差距是天资决定的。父亲也不是特别在乎血缘的人。

“之后你再来找我的话，可要仔仔细细地把全部发生的事都交代给我。”浓姬支开话题，“听说尾张的傻瓜这次也会跟着他父亲来美浓，你代我看看究竟是什么样的人。”

美浓的土地，数年以来一直被尾张惦记着。虽然迄今为止尾张一次都没打赢过，可是好战的邻居过于频繁的挑衅也确实令人困扰。战争消耗的军费，人民累积的疲惫倦怠，这都可能为未来对统治者的威胁建成温床。所以这次的和谈格外重要。浓姬自身也有可能成为父亲放入谈判中的道具，因此她才这么对光秀嘱咐。不出所料，光秀没有直白显露出不快的神色，然而眼里的阴翳是藏不住的。他们彼此就是最为贴近各自对于异性的理解的人，即使没有男女之间的爱慕之情，光秀还是以稍微超出作为兄长范畴的关怀在用他自己的方式照看她。倘若浓姬真的要被推出去联姻，他肯定是说什么都要跟父亲争辩几句的。一国的大名确实门当户对，然而那可是在尾张都被叫做傻瓜的男人。

令她意外的是光秀接下来的话。

“我已经见到他了。”光秀说，“他正在和父亲大人谈话。好像是嫌队伍的速度太慢，就从部下那里抢了通报的活，一路奔驰过来了。传闻说他经常待在马场里玩闹，看来马术还不算差。”

“他们在说什么？”

“不清楚。我直接来找你了。”

浓姬让他先回去，作为父亲偏爱的养子，他肯定需要准备出席。她在院子里转了两圈，原路返回的途中忽然停下，改变想法去找她的贴身侍女。与她那不符年龄的庄重气质相反，她其实是个有着强烈的好奇心，一旦有了认为可行的办法并拿定主意后就迅速去执行的人。“尾张的傻瓜殿下已经到了吗？”她呼唤侍女的名字，想从侍女那里打听看看，却到处都找不到那年长侍女的身影。她匆匆忙忙地下了台阶，抄近路想去厨房再找找，险些撞上从林中忽然走出的某个人。

“哎呀！”

两人同时大叫出声。她睁大眼睛，面前是位陌生的年轻人，约莫比她年长三四岁。她礼貌地退后，这陌生人却目不转睛地盯着她看。浓姬经受过许多视线，但这人的视线让她紧张。在他赤红的眼眸里，浓姬仿佛是某种过于明艳的花朵，或者是太稀有的蝴蝶，唯独不是一个已经到了婚嫁年龄的女子。

“您是？”浓姬压下心中的惊悸询问他。

“我从尾张来的。”他很爽快地露出笑意，“说是让我们随便走走，我也不能待着，就一路走到这边了。”他打量周围，“樱花真多啊！尾张的院子里不常种樱花。”

原来织田家的队伍已经入城了，她心想。或许是她耽误了光秀太久的时间。

年轻人还在观赏四周。鹭山城的庭园经过彻底的重新修建，从装饰的假山到庭内的草木，全部都是精心巧妙的设计。园中的流水是专门挖了一条水道，将引进城内的河水巧妙牵入了庭园。这是她父亲的骄傲，也是她的骄傲。她等着对方即将脱口而出的对庭园的赞美，结果他只是打了个大大的哈欠，“把喜欢的东西堆这么满，看久不腻味吗？”他又看向浓姬，“你是谁？”浓姬正想开口，他又制止：“让我猜猜！嗯。”他仔细端详浓姬的脸。还是那种令她紧张的视线，浓姬已经不再像方才那么紧张了。

“长得不像，说不准是像母亲？唔，是了！”他喜滋滋地击掌大笑，“你就是蝮蛇的女儿呀！鹭山城里这个年龄的美人，想来也只能是你！”

浓姬本该生气的。她父亲的这个外号她也知道，可是竟然当着她的面称她的父亲为蝮蛇，实在是很不礼貌。但她没法发火。对方似乎没有恶意，好像是真心认为这个外号是一种尊称。

“是的。您又是谁？”她再问了一遍，对方却左看右看就是不肯看她。这下换浓姬盯着他瞧，“您是没得到允许，偷偷跑过来的吧？”她肯定地说，“我不会把你的名字告诉别人。”她心中已有答案，她想要确认答案是否正确。无非就是信长贴身的侍卫一类吧？假如让他对自己产生亲近之意，就能从他口中套出她想知道的讯息。浓姬对自己的容貌和谈吐有自信。

年轻人被她说中心事，眨了眨眼睛，没有立刻应答。浓姬注意到他有浓密如扇的纤长睫毛，在早春的阳光中投下弧线的阴影。那阴影是柔和的，鼻底和唇下的阴影同样柔和，连同脖颈也是。

“我是信长。”他放柔了声音。“从尾张与我父亲一同过来的。”

浓姬被这意料之外的答案弄得措手不及。她早该想到的，光秀方才不是说过吗？信长提前进了城。但她哪见过刚来就到处乱跑的客人。她重新从头到脚地审视他，并没有看出痴傻的愚钝之气。信长毫无羞怯之意让她随便看，“怎么啦？我不像傻瓜吗？”

浓姬点头，“确实不像。”

信长听了便又笑。很吵，浓姬禁不住皱起眉毛，但这种爽快的笑声在这里是很难听到的。“他们都说我一看就是个傻瓜，你却说我不像。”

“别人怎么说都没关系，自己看到的才是最可靠的。”浓姬稍微放松，“我听说尾张的傻瓜殿下总是喜欢奇装异服，可是今天却不是传闻里的那副装扮。”信长咂舌，“这不是要到美浓来嘛，虽然按我喜好去穿才是最方便的。唉，就该让他们带勘十郎来，我来有什么用呢？”

浓姬掩起唇角的笑意，对他平日里的装扮更好奇了。“那，腰上为什么要挂袋子？”

“因为很方便。”信长摸着下巴说，“什么都能装，想用的东西就马上能找到。虽然别人都说很傻。那也没什么关系。”

越是交谈，浓姬就越觉得他有趣。世人的看法本来就无关紧要，信长的观点她是能理解的。看来传闻只是传闻，信长显然不愚蠢也不笨拙，恰恰相反，简直比狐狸还油滑。她听见远处的呼唤声，是她先前在寻找的侍女，与信长闲谈的时间里浓姬都忘记了她本来要找的人，但是信长本人就在这里。

她正想再和信长说几句，信长已经准备拔腿就跑了。“哎，被逮到可就麻烦了。”信长脸上的表情显然是真的认为这是件顶麻烦的事，浓姬噗哧一声没憋住笑。她给信长指了个方向，那方向通往某个不引人注意的角落，她有时想独处不被找到的时候就会躲到那里。

她看着信长慢悠悠的背影，那人甚至还哼着歌。如果仓皇跑开或许会被认为是图谋不轨的歹人，但是大大方方地走就能方便浓姬想借口。真有意思。织田家的嫡长子说不定其实是个女人，这可是相当地有意思。她在心里享受无意中撞破某件秘密的快乐，跟着侍女回房间更衣。待会她可能就要被带到席上，像一件精美的器具般被人估算价值，眼前这快乐多少冲淡了接下来即将发生的事情会为她带来的不悦。

也许我不用嫁给尾张的傻瓜殿下了。她想着，带着难得的天真。或许我不用嫁到尾张去。她背向信长，碎步优雅地离开，因为心里盛满了过多的心事，她没察觉到信长中途停步回头看向她。

信长看着那个蝴蝶般的女孩走远，忍不住咂舌。实在是精明，这谁要是娶了她可得小心点。信长幸灾乐祸地想，反正要娶也轮不上我。信长背着手，继续哼唱同一段歌词，悠哉地晃去浓姬所指的方向，半道又折去另一边了。

光秀沉默地站在廊下，隔着遥远的距离目送他们各自离开，这才转身回去，他还要去向他的养父禀报客人的下落。


	2. Chapter 2

信长被赐予男人的名字，以男人的身份活着，在她看来完全是老爹不争气的缘故。

和小妾玩得不知道多开心，就是不肯在正室身上下功夫，庶出的孩子都有好几个了才迟迟意识到这点。随后正室好不容易怀上孩子，卜算也得了几串非常讨喜的吉利话，说是腹中的孩子毫无疑问能成为织田家历来最优秀的统率云云，生出来却是她这个女儿。更荒唐的是竟然就这么让她冒充嫡长子示人，好让蠢蠢欲动的家臣安分些。幸亏后来母亲又生下了勘十郎，否则岂不是要她一个女人去继承家业。信长不害怕这个结果，她只是觉得麻烦。

也许是被当成男孩养大的缘故，信长身上没有任何这个时代中所推崇的女性应具备的特质，或许这就是谎言能堪堪维持到今日的原因。虽然现在有了勘十郎，她还得继续扮演织田的继承人，直到勘十郎行过元服仪式。在“织田信长”早晚会因为什么原因突然毙命，而织田家又会多出一个不知什么时候长大的公主以前，她都是自由的，而这份自由正随着时间飞逝变得愈发珍贵。

她的父亲也明白这点，基本不怎么管束她。“随你胡闹吧！”这是她父亲的原话。于是她便放开手脚去玩乐，偷别人家的柿子，指使孩童们打群架，在马场里尝试让马原地打转，每天带着田野里的尘土和河岸的湿泥回家，实践每一个脑海里闪现的主意。正因自由是如此的珍贵，她对于陪同父亲前往美浓和谈一事十分抵触，东躲西藏四处逃，最终是她的弟弟勘十郎在下人的屋里找到她。

“姐姐大人，”他哭丧着脸说，“你再不回去，父亲要骂我的。”

只有他们二人相处的时候，他会称她为姐姐大人。

“你被骂与我有什么关联？”

“除了我之外没人能找到您。我如果跟父亲说我不能把你叫回来，他会狠狠骂我的。”勘十郎好像真的要哭了。信长只好摸摸他的脑袋，跟他回屋里先去见过母亲。我要好久都见不到你们了。她不由得望着母亲和弟弟，一时之间被即将与家人分离的悲哀支配头脑，她什么话都说不出。勘十郎还小，有些事他还不懂，就算懂了也难免抱有天真的侥幸，而母亲必然什么都清楚。为了避开母亲即将开口说出的催人落泪的话语，她跺了跺脚，“不必说了，我答应就是啦！”顺着走廊一溜烟跑走了。

日子过得很快，马上就到他们启程的日子。勘十郎居然起了个大早跑来城门送行，这让信长倍感意外，让她这个爱睡懒觉的弟弟早起总是很困难。“姐姐大人从美浓回来的那天，我也会来接您的。”他以不符年龄的郑重口吻说道。她的弟弟总是在她面前表现得很没用，那也只是在她的面前。信长微微动容，想要跳下马背，像前几日那样抚摸他的头，最终还是没这么做。

“好啊，”她故作轻松地说道，“来接我的时候，你一定站得要比队伍里的任何人都要靠前才行。”

勘十郎又露出那种只有她才会见到的笑容了。对与自己亲近的血亲说谎实在是很讨厌的事。尽管她诓骗过勘十郎挺多次，唯独这是不同的。

要快点长高啊，勘十郎。她在心里默默地想。

勘十郎目送队伍消失在他视野的极限里。本来只要再迟几天，就是信长最喜爱的晴朗日子了。往年这个时候，他们会一起准备去狩猎。此时，太阳已经攀上云端，他还站在原处，站在城门下的阴影里。

信长憋着满腔复杂的情绪，有郁闷，也有怨恨，最终都融为伤感。这份伤感只有在观察庭中的樱花时才稍稍淡去，而那个从早春的樱花中走出的少女更是让她感到新鲜。几乎是出自本能般，信长认为她与自己见过的其他与她同龄的少女都不同。蝮蛇的女儿同样是蝮蛇，她认真地思考着。

至于那个明智光秀，“他讨厌我。”信长敏锐的地觉到了这点。她想起曾经在什么地方听说过，这过于优秀的养子和蝮蛇的女儿是青梅竹马。那这就说的通了，想必是出于对浓姬的恋慕之情而对信长充满敌意。瞪我干什么，信长在心里骂，留着去瞪勘十郎啦！早晚她会恢复女子的身份，继承人的位子交给她弟弟以后，倘若要继续与美浓巩固关系，勘十郎迎娶浓姬是必然的。她忿忿地想着，又没法开心起来了。

而光秀这边，早在见面的第一眼之前，光秀就打从心底里看不起这个叫做信长的年轻人。恐怕要么是彻底的蠢蛋，要么就认准自己注定活不过五十年，便以此为借口纵情沉醉于玩乐之中的俗物。光秀鄙夷这种自暴自弃的人，信长脸上那种自以为是的宿命感更令他确信自己的观点。

当信长牵着马匹走来，满脸毫不掩饰的好奇四处打量时，他就因这乡下人的粗野做派而皱眉。不过，一听对方就是那荒唐的傻瓜殿下，他还有些意外。看来这尾张的傻瓜倒也没蠢到分不清场合的地步，至少穿着还算符合礼数。但是信长几乎是立即就让他感到不快了。

“你额头生得真高。”他认真地说，“我见过的额头这么高的人，都很快就秃了头。”

光秀不动声色地皱了皱眉。然而信长注意到了他态度上的变化，响亮地咂了咂舌，看都不看他就走掉了。坏脾气的小子。归蝶如果要借由联姻的名义被送给这种人，未免太可怜了。他带着怜悯在思考浓姬的将来，自己则完全没发现，他这种心情并非来自于意识到他抱有好感的女性会爱上别的男人后产生的嫉妒，而是对即将成为自己所有物的一切都将受到动摇，事态变得不可控而悄然出现的危机感。他认为斋藤道三会废黜原本的继承人，选他来做新的继承人的可能性正在随着岁月奔流不断增长，如果他真的成了继承人，未来拥有一个出身于斋藤家的妻子对他而言是必要的。在他心里，他始终将默认的最佳人选定为浓姬。信长打乱了他对未来的构想。不过，光凭他一人无法改变浓姬被设定好的未来。光秀忍不住叹息，假设不是织田信长，或者织田信长不是这样的秉性，都不会令他陷进忧郁的泥沼。如果他拥有织田信长的起点，他绝对能做得更好。天命为何如此不公？在这种想法下，他对信长的态度就更加挑剔，从他的言行举止里就没找到能令他不嫌弃的。不过，其实是他首先就在心里决定要彻底地去否认信长，所以他才无法以他一贯的冷静和理性去做出判断。

真是古怪的人。光秀还是这么认为。为什么要擅自离席？明明有表现自我的大好机会摆在那里，却跑来看樱花，之后明明有大把的时间让他看个够。他没去冒失地打断浓姬和信长的对话，而是耐心地等到浓姬离开。他本想立即去叫住信长，但他没有。信长悠闲的模样就像在自己家的庭园里消磨时间，然而他与其说是欣赏，不如说是不带任何感情地在检查樱花树。

他走走停停，时不时还伸手摸两把树干和较低的花枝，光秀就看着他走远。

完全不能明白他在想什么。

光秀改变主意，决定就这么无视他，直接回去报告。

和谈持续了几日，信长也和其他从尾张来的同行者住去了美浓这边为他们准备的临时住所。光秀应浓姬的吩咐，去向她描述他所了解到的织田信长的事情，假装自己对她和信长已经见过面这一事实一无所知。

“完全不讲理，还叮嘱马夫说他的马不是一般的畜生，不能随便给它刷洗，否则会胡乱踢人。”

“提前交代以免误伤别人，这不是很会为他人着想吗？”

“见了大人不但不行礼，还捧腹大笑，说他总被尾张的人叫做蝮蛇，可是并没有长着蝮蛇的脑袋。”

“哈哈，那可真有趣。”

光秀哑然，他完全想不通浓姬的态度。“果然很特别，管他叫做傻瓜或许就是弄不清他行动的缘由吧。”浓姬托着下巴笑，“光秀也认为他是个耽于享乐的笨蛋吗？”

“你又怎么看他？”

“让我来说，他是个不在乎他人看法，一心一意只专注地做自己想做的事情的人。”浓姬似乎带着憧憬说道，“真是自由的人啊！”

自由吗？也许这是浓姬正努力地在他身上寻找勉强称得上可取之处的地方，像她那么伶俐的骄傲女子，不能接受自己的未来丈夫是纯粹的傻瓜也是可以理解的。这就是光秀的想法。等到浓姬嫁去尾张后，他们或许一生都再也见不到彼此了。信长与他未来的老丈人也是同样。总是处在战时的关系，怎么会再有相见的机会呢？像此刻这般轻松惬意的时光，就让它继续下去吧。光秀没有出言反驳浓姬的观点，心中充满了惆怅。眨眼间浓姬就要嫁人了，过去他用看待妹妹的眼光看她，近日却总会不自觉地以男人的目光去打量她。他的失落感究竟是为了什么呢？或许什么都有。感情本就难以拆分为单一的词汇。

出人意料的是，在这个春天里，美浓和尾张的联姻并没有确定下来。

织田信长留在了美浓。


	3. Chapter 3

狂风大作的昏暗暮色中，信长把卷起的细棉衣袖子从手肘处放下来拉到手腕，“唔，真古怪！”她叉着腰对投下细长影子的簌动松枝说。这件宽松的衣服是她穿来睡觉的，用一根紫色的衣带随便系住。新来的侍女不了解她的习惯，过于殷勤地给她全部的衣服都熏了香，只要靠近就能闻到呛人的味道，信长只好整天都穿着睡衣。虽已是春天，下雨的日子还是会刮很冷的风。近些天春雨连绵，雨点如一串串被剪断的佛珠，敲打泥泞地面发出沉闷的声响。古怪的不是天气，古怪的是她的心里挥之不去的某种情绪。

她晃回屋内，练习书法的白纸铺了满地，有的随便划拉几笔，有的画上乱七八糟的涂鸦，偶尔有几张是认认真真对着字帖临完的。她赤着脚走过去，踩皱纸张，踏过某块未干透的墨迹后留下脚趾印。佣人为她收拾满室凌乱时曾对她写出的东西颇感惊讶，或许在人们心里，这个被尾张留下来的质子就该是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋，否则怎么会被留下呢？信长不在乎，也不关心那些纸张是不是偷偷被拿去什么地方了。她只是闷头写字，一直不停地写。

那些纸全被送去了斋藤道三的面前。浓姬当时在场，她也精通书法，看得出信长惊人的进步，信长照这个势头继续写下去，恐怕很快能赶上她。浓姬莫名地产生了危机感，之后小半个月里她放下最喜爱的刺绣，一心一意地伏案写字，书写时想到那位有趣的殿下，便提笔不动，托腮想那人为何突然对书法来了兴致。

很快，信长又完全不碰纸笔石砚了。她开始从早到晚地敲打小鼓，就像她写字那般兴致勃勃，又因为太过散漫，经常制造出没有规律的噪音，甚至到深夜都在敲鼓，而且带着小鼓四处走动，反反复复地只敲同一段。下人们因此连觉都睡不好，不敢直接开口请求她别在夜晚敲鼓，只好从旁去试探：“殿下为什么不练练别的曲子？”

“我只喜欢这个，不行吗？”信长理直气壮的说。

不过，她还是把鼓搁置了。究竟是顾虑到下人，还是像先前对书法失去热情那样对敲鼓也没了兴致，就很难说了。可是，从这之后她就仿佛连带着失去了对一切事物的热情，时常躺在院子里，或者爬到墙头上去凝望远方，不知在想什么。

或许是终于无法用别的爱好来排遣心中的情绪了。怎么说都是来到了举目无亲的地方，这该有多么孤独呢？浓姬这样想，光秀也这样想。浓姬是带着疑惑去揣摩，光秀则难免感受到了相近的悲哀。在这种悲哀中，他对信长的厌恶也淡了些。那人虽然荒唐可笑，但不是会惹人憎恨的人。否则，浓姬对他的态度不会这么友好。

在浓姬询问他能否去代她探望信长时，他在许久未曾感受过的冲动情绪的驱使下立即答应了，连浓姬都感到意外。出发时天还晴朗，半路就响起雷声，无常的春雨淅淅沥沥下了起来。光秀拉着袖子遮在头上，加快步伐跑到信长的住处。这是当初为了接待信长的父亲而修建的临时住所，但是为了表达对客人的重视和尊重，修得非常气派。本该如此才对。然而门前的落叶没人清扫，在积水里如浮舟般飘飘荡荡，看着很是冷清。光秀迟疑地叩门，没等到回应。他弯腰拧干裤脚，门开了，猝不及防映入眼中的是圆润的脚趾和伶仃的足踝。

“你小子怎么来啦？”

是信长的声音。光秀匆匆站直要行礼，没想到脚下一滑差点要踏空摔倒，信长“噢唷”叫着拉住他，他这才避免了出丑。光秀低低说声抱歉，信长无所谓的摆手，示意自己接受了。他定了定神，再看信长的装束，不由得被短暂夺走了话语。

信长脚上空空，赤足踩在雨水里，身上穿着女子的衣物。过腰的长发披散在背后，在雨天泛起的水汽里毛躁的碎发都被压下，似有贵重漆器的光泽。是适合晚春季节的浅黄色和服，散发着淡淡的熏香气味。纸伞在手里打转，旋起一片四溅的雨花。

光秀愣住了。

信长把伞朝他那边倾斜几分，不由分说的带他进门。“衣服都湿透了，你太小看春天咯！直到太阳变得毒辣之前，出门都得带伞才行。”信长指使侍女去找能给光秀更换的衣物，并吩咐提前烧起炉子，这样只要等光秀将衣服换下就能立刻拿去烘干，举止间很有主人的派头。

光秀换上的是信长的衣衫。他比信长高半个头，肩背也宽些，不过信长喜欢宽松的衣服，所以他穿这身也不会勉强。衣服的布料看着十分崭新，可能从裁剪制成后就从未穿上身过，上面同样有熏香的味道。光秀将袖口贴近鼻子闻了闻，认不太出是什么香料。他对气味不是很敏感，然而这股熏香味却令他的意识有些朦胧。

他拉开门，为他带来更换衣物的人不见了，他便循着方才的记忆折返回去，找到了信长。信长对他招招手，告诉他已经备好了热茶，叫他快喝了暖暖身子，否则会生病。光秀再次道谢，收敛了过于失礼的眼神。然而，他的尝试可能是再次失败了，不过信长这回似乎没感到被冒犯，也没有半点羞赧之意，坦率地张开双臂给他展示衣裳。

“今天想跳舞，就换上了女子的装束，好让自己能全心全意地去跳舞。不过嘛，梳头实在是太麻烦了。”

原来是新的兴趣，光秀暗想道。虽然在他看来很荒唐，然而不可否认的是他听到这句话后稍微有点安心。信长放下茶碗时拢了拢袖子，动作非常地自然，仿佛换身衣衫就连带着思维也置换成了女人。光秀从浓姬那里听说了练字的事，可能这就是信长的性格，不论多么胡闹的事情都要全力去做，练字如此，跳舞亦是如此。

“对了，你到底来干什么？”信长突然想起自己的问题还没得到解答，“是浓姬让你来的吗？”

光秀点头。

“真是喜欢想东想西的女人。”信长好像挺无奈的，话里有些嗔怪的意味。

雨没有半点要停息的意思，反倒还有继续增强的趋势。光秀向信长请求借一把伞给他回去，信长拒绝了。“天已经黑了，路上积水很多不好走。再说雨势实在太大，你打伞也会被淋湿。不如在这里住一晚再回去，应该也没什么问题。”光秀不好推脱，只能答应。他有点责怪太过轻率地答应了浓姬请求的自己，他最初其实不想和信长有太多的联系，这是他罕见的任性心态。至于现在又如何，他自己也不太明白。信长对此一无所知，只是叫人安排晚饭和铺好床褥，和他闲散地聊天。信长令人意外的是个擅于倾听和延续话题的交谈者。不知不觉中，他向信长吐露了不少事，譬如他早逝的父母，他的戒备竟在不知不觉中消退下去了，而他本人还没什么自觉。

信长也说了挺多尾张的趣事，但很少说到自己。在光秀的请求下，信长才向他描述自己带着爱鹰和侍卫去打猎的事。“首先，要换上农民的衣服。”信长故弄玄虚停顿一会，可是光秀单是听着，并不提出问题，信长就只好继续说下去：“穿得太光鲜不行，那些鸟其实很聪明。然后，人不能多，至多八九人，阵仗太大会让它们起警惕心。首先要探清楚哪里有鸟，再开始行动。要有遮掩，鹰也要训得好，没有足够的耐性可不行。不能一下子放开，得慢慢地接近，等到距离足够了，立即把鹰放出。动作快加上运气好的话，出去一天就能捉到快二十只。”

“您这办法可真是……”不体面，光秀想这么说。“真是独特。”

“只要能抓到不就好了？但是很多人都笑话我，明明我抓到的比他们都多。”信长耸耸肩，“既然达成了结果，为什么要去在意方法？”

“您的话似乎还可以指代别的事情啊。”

“哼，我只是在和你谈论打猎罢了。如果你要朝别的方向想，我也没办法叫你‘不准这么想！’对不对？”

光秀便不再多说了，转而说些美浓的逸闻趣事。他似乎从刚才的短短对话中偶然窥见了信长真实的心性。并非是说先前的表现就是故意为之的假象，他所见的是更深层面的，不易被窥探出的部分。也许信长对此也没有足够的意识。

直到夜深了光秀也没能睡着。他将手臂枕在脑后，听着门外的雨声。如果这雨下到明天早晨还不停，他无论如何都得走。就快睡着的时候，他听到鬼魅般的脚步声。光秀的佩刀就在手边，但他稍一犹豫，没有拿起刀。他尽可能不发出声音地开门向走廊尽头望去，只瞥见换回男子装束，仍旧没束起头发的信长的背影。信长的身形并不宽大，他是高挑细瘦的类型，在夜雨中仿佛随时都会消融进无边的黑暗里。站在那里的究竟是信长，还是有着信长皮囊的东西呢。

信长看了许久的雨，转进拐角处消失了。

次日清晨他便醒来，烘干的衣物昨夜就放在一旁。他换回自己的衣服，可是那让人几近晕眩的熏香味经过一夜似乎残留在他的皮肤上，即使换回来也摆脱不掉。雨确实没停，不过下的不大，绵密的水线连成幕，加上雾气，很难看清远方。他准备去找个下人问问雨伞的事，发现雨伞就搁在自己门前。昨晚他只顾着看远处，却没发现自己脚下有什么。

他打着这把雨伞离开了。等到下午，雨终于停了，可是阴云还未散去，天空仍旧灰朦。他去见浓姬，少女今天穿着的和服是染得很漂亮的红色，她早早地在院子里的樱花树下等着光秀。“听说你在信长那里留宿了？”她说，“昨天的雨下得可真是突然。”

“是的。”

“那个人怎么样了呢？”

光秀顿了顿，藏起了本想说的话。他不清楚自己为什么有这种想法，总之，他不想将自己昨日所见的一切完完全全交付到浓姬的手上，这会证明浓姬判断的正确。唯独这一次，他不想向浓姬认输。

浓姬好奇的眼睛还在盯着他，他清了清嗓子，用一贯的口吻向她说道：“我们谈了点关于打猎的事情。”

果不其然，浓姬立即失去了兴趣。“男人啊……”她托着下巴，意兴阑珊地说。


	4. Chapter 4

当父亲貌似无意地说起是否要将勘十郎的成人仪式提前，他就彻底明白了父亲的意图。

织田家想要回到所谓的“正道”上。

仪式后的几日，勘十郎——如今的织田信胜如此想道。他无法不焦虑。能等到姐姐大人回来吗？他说不准。倘若尾张这边公然宣布他才是正统的继承人，他那留在美浓的姐姐必定会暴露身份。将女子伪装成男儿身的继承人留作人质，很有可能会被认为是对美浓的戏弄，如果迁怒到她身上……信胜不敢多想。

他心事重重的样子被母亲看在眼中，被唤去询问心中苦恼时，他将顾虑向母亲坦明，然而母亲只能给他空洞的安慰。“你父亲不会不考虑她就做出决定的。”她说，“那也是他的骨血。”信胜只好勉强对她微笑，仿佛他就这么接受了，而不是险些情绪失控地对她大叫“她难道就不是您的女儿吗！”

母亲不爱她。

信胜并不愚笨，这点他是很清楚的。孩子对于父母的宠爱总是很敏锐。不谈三河的质子——那个外人，他恐怕是这个家里最亲近信长的人。母亲的态度很明显，想不看出来都难。她对信长与其说是嫌恶，更多的是畏惧，随着信长的成长，她愈发无法理解这个被当作男子抚养的女儿成天都在想些什么。父亲对姐姐大人的态度则暧昧不清，信胜难以摸透他的心思。可是，倘若要让他接回继承人的重任，牺牲他的姐姐大人对于父亲来说，也许不算什么不可承受的代价。

除此之外，信胜所担忧的还有更加长远的事。与父母和家臣们的想法不同，他认为现在的作法才是要将灭亡的厄运引到织田家。在和平的年代中，信胜若是有点运气，也许会是个还算得上不错的领袖，但他深知自己没有在这乱世中立足的才能。他的姐姐大人为人怪异，作风张扬，摒弃所有她所认定为杂余之物的理性思维随心行事，一旦下定决心便绝不萌生迟疑之意。而这种才能倘若用在战争中，信胜面对她没有半分获胜的可能。

这不是盲目的崇拜，是切实的体验。他们曾在沙地上用木棍写画，圆点代表人数，线条则是路线，模拟的是城下一场普通无赖之间的斗殴。“都是没出息的混混，很怕疼的。你那边的人最初是十个，之后最多只会剩五个。”信长划出一道深深的曲线，用草绳随意束在脑后的长发散落几缕在她肩头，信胜替她拨开，她只是点点头，权当是道谢了。“我留的两个人从这个位置抄上去。”信胜还想搏一把，“两个人也不会改变什么，我还有五个人。”信长用手势止住他的话，“我这两个会比你五个人还厉害。只要我告诉他们‘打趴剩下几个人的话奖励全归你们’，他们就会不要命地冲过去。”可是那些奖励不该平均分给每个人吗？信长看出他的疑惑，把木棍笔直的插在沙地上。“如果他们还有脸的话，就去找那两个人讨吧。”

信胜沉默不语。信长以为他是因为成了输家而消沉，用力拍打他的肩膀：“别想了！这就是玩而已，那么认真干什么！”

而信胜消沉的原因是，即使只是玩乐，信胜也做不出与她相同的选择。授课中的问答也是，日常的闲话也是，当父亲询问他们“如何才能使一国强盛？”时，他仍在苦苦思索，信长便自信地报上答案。

“钱啊。”她仿佛叙说着再自然不过的事情。“有钱的话什么都能办成。我们家有钱。”

不是充足的兵粮和优秀的家臣，用金钱要如何赢得战争呢？既然姐姐大人这么说，就一定有她的方法吧。与信长相比，他是过于善良和软弱的人。对于骑马射箭之类的锻炼他也兴趣缺缺，只是为了跟在信长身后才去勉强自己学习。而信长虽然总惹是生非，在信胜的眼中，她更有武家儿女理想的模样。所以非她不可。织田家的继承人只能是她。与身负具有毁灭性质的颠覆性的胞亲相比，信胜注定是要活在她的阴影下。

拥有过于优秀的亲人，很难不令人心生嫉妒和怨恨，然而信胜并非如此，他甚至是心甘情愿地要退进阴影里。

必须让父亲改变心意才行，但这一时半会之间他根本想不出任何办法。他是嫡子，理所应当的继承人，在知情的人们眼中，信长才是必须被择去的乱数，错生的枝芽，女子来做家主简直闻所未闻。违逆常识和挑衅世间默认的规则通常是信长才会做的事情，信胜尚且没有独自执行的决心。

我至少得禀告姐姐大人。他数次提起笔，可究竟要从何说起，他没有头绪。难道信长会不知道此行的凶险吗？信胜在当时只能模糊猜到的事物如今他已窥见全貌，能力和眼见都远超过他的姐姐大人不可能不懂。先前那么抗拒的躲避和逃窜，或许就是因为她早已预见了被剥夺自由，甚至可能连生命也一同失去的未来。因为信胜注定要从她手中夺回本不该由他持有的东西。他在哀伤的情绪里终于明白了信长当日无法言说的挣扎，更是难过得快要落下泪来。或许我不该去找她，就该让她继续躲藏下去。哪怕她的自由只能被延长一瞬，被父亲责骂也好，打罚也行，他都愿意。

当初说什么都该跟着父亲一同去美浓的！否则姐姐大人怎么会被留在那里呢？在美浓，姐姐大人恐怕连在平原上骑马驰骋的快乐都被剥夺了吧。他懊悔地斥责自己，还是逼迫着自己尝试写下开头。光是琢磨合适的词汇就让他费尽了心思，最后他自暴自弃地展开手脚躺倒在地。

我究竟想对姐姐大人说什么？

他思考了半天又腾的坐直，与此前的磕绊不同，他非常流畅的写下了他的所思所想，废弃的纸张在这之后偷偷拿去烧掉了，写成的那封信与他的心脏只隔了薄薄的一层布料。

其实，美浓这边的实际状况比信胜预料的要好。信长并没有被限制活动范围，问题是信长本人没什么走出去的意愿，她连自己居所的大门都没怎么出过。这实在过于反常，与人们听闻的尾张傻子的行径截然不同。因此，也招来了许多议论。反正，不管信长要做什么，还是选择什么都不做，她都会引起话题。这也是件令人苦恼的事情，不过，由于信长自身的性格，加上她在尾张早就经历过无数场闲言碎语，这些话语无法伤她分毫，信长将它们统统无视。

她懒得动弹的原因是，美浓太无趣了。

她并非被剥夺了快乐，而是找不着乐子。对信长而言，美浓实在是没什么意思。她在这没有什么想做的事。这片土地上生活的人们很难引起她的兴趣，斋藤家的家风也令她不太适应。虽然美浓与尾张有部分的相似之处，信长还是认为尾张更好。也许是窃国的领导者正在老去的缘故，美浓已经渐渐失去了激进的气息。信长在尾张的时候，无时无刻都能感受到新鲜的空气在流淌。过节她可以换上漂亮衣服去痛痛快快地跳舞，一路跳到城外去，空闲时可以到野外骑马，也能去打猎。来美浓以前，她迷上火枪有挺长一段时间了，想找片空地去练习也可以。

腻了。想回尾张。

她对家乡的思念愈发强烈。

这已经是无法借助其他的爱好活动就可以分摊或者填补的渴望了。信长丢下小鼓，抛弃纸笔，爬上墙头远远眺望尾张应在的方向，再爬下来。信长身边的人除了少数是与她一同从尾张来的，其他都是那些被分配过来，在美浓土生土长的下仆，对于她这外人总是难以放下戒备，信长也从未考虑过要对他们卸下心防。人的心用以接纳的空间是有限的，她对人选的要求非常苛刻。即使是织田家的人，她也不见得和所有人都亲近。这与她所受的教育无关，纯粹是性格使然。

现在早已远离春雨，进入了炎热的时段。信长的活动范围大多是在庭院当中。上次她捡到一颗鸟蛋，从树上的小巢掉落后，竟然奇迹般地没有半点裂痕。她熟练地爬上树梢把鸟蛋放回去，呲溜地抱着树干下滑回地面。她不明白自己为何要这么做。那颗蛋有可能从最初就没法孵化出任何生命。然而她还是将它送回了巢中。

就算回不去，从尾张来个人也行。随便什么人都行，只要能为她带来那片土地上的消息就可以。听说她的弟弟已经举行过仪式，今后就是大人了，然而信长听着那个稍显陌生的名字，心中还是只能想到那个叫勘十郎的孩子。长高了吗？面貌也会有所变化吧？勘十郎从小就是感情细腻，容易掉眼泪的孩子，现在还有那么多泪水可流吗？虽然他老是摆出没出息的样子，被欺负也学不会还手，其实一点都不笨。在某些方面还固执的要命，也不知道究竟是像谁。只要他少哭几次，就会是个像样的男子汉了。

她在花树前发呆，偶然抬手，要去折枝头开得最热烈的那朵。

“让它待在那里不好吗？看这势头，至少还要过三天才能完全绽放呢。”

信长朝廊下望去，浓姬笑吟吟的伫立在那。在她深陷回忆的时候，美浓的蝴蝶已经悄无声息地飞入了她的庭院里。

此处确实是美浓。她于心中感慨道。


	5. Chapter 5

浓姬是听闻信长似乎患上疾病的传闻，特地来探望的。近期，信长几乎寸步不离住所，若闭口不言便整日都一言不发，总在屋内瘫躺着，不然就是在庭院里游荡，前些时候倾注在书法和小鼓上的热情似乎被燃烧殆尽了。如此一来，会传出得病的流言也是正常。为了这次探访，她先从父亲那儿得到了许可，光秀却不赞同她的决定。浓姬向他询问理由，光秀又说不出任何一条浓姬能认可的。浓姬渐渐地不耐烦起来，她不喜欢被人质疑，这是与她的聪慧相伴而生的高傲。“你在担心什么呀！他还会生吃了我不成？这里是美浓，他不过是尾张的一个人质！”她不高兴的说，“连我父亲都答应了！”

光秀听出她坚决的意志，也不好阻止她了。只是再三叮嘱她要小心。

浓姬是特意叫人不要通报的，本想打个出其不意，见见信长惊愕的表情，却看到信长背对着她，似乎完全没听见她的脚步声。她的心头掠过一丝疑虑，便出声引起信长的注意。信长回头的瞬间，令她生出疑虑的怪异感也随之消失。

信长的衣服好像不太合身。浓姬对于他人外表的特征一向很敏锐。信长双肩和腰腹的位置都还留有空余，伸个懒腰，宽敞的衣服就会滑向一侧。“你哥哥还没来把伞还我。”信长斜睨她，“他没跟来吗？”

“伞？”浓姬没想到信长一上来就是这个预料之外的问题，“他应该会亲自来归还的。”

信长左看右看，双手叉腰深深地吸气，扯起嗓子开始大喊：“喂，有谁在吗！快去准备——”

“不必了，”浓姬打断接下来的话，“我只想来见见您，很快就走。”

“一个女人未经通报偷跑进男人家里，你是想见谁？我这里没有你看上的男人吧？”信长指指自己的脸，“倘若是这边，你早早死心比较好。”

“为什么？”

“呜哇，你别是真的看上我啊，我讨厌个头比我还高的女人哦。”信长朝她翻白眼，“娶个顶天立地的女人回家，旧屋没法加高，那就只能起新的。新房的房顶都得建高很多。”

浓姬其实不高，她的身高和信长没差多少，信长高过她的发际处，又比她头顶矮一点点。

她对信长吝啬的讨嫌发言没有过多的反应，“仅是如此吗？”

信长经过她身边时头都不回，浓姬固执地跟在这个粗鲁家伙的身后，一路跟进了室内。信长没理会她的尾随，拽动拉门的力道倒是特别大。“您是瞒不过我的。”浓姬稍微有点喘，还是尽量理顺气息和信长说话。信长走路的步伐很大，她差不多得小跑才能跟上。

“我身上没有任何秘密，我也不曾隐瞒你任何事。分明是你在胡思乱想。”信长总算回答了。“骗你有好处吗？”

“您知道我在指什么吗？”

信长又沉默了。

“您若是不想让我继续乱猜下去，就想个办法证明吧。”浓姬掩唇说道。

没想到，信长毫无动摇，只是不屑地撇嘴，“这有什么难的？你让我摸一下。”

“这和证明您的真实身份有什么关系吗？”

“有啊！其实我也正在怀疑你。像你这般狡猾的家伙，说不准连人都不是，其实是狐狸变的。”信长指着她的鼻尖说，“我只要一摸就知道你究竟是人还是狐狸。当然不会白摸，我摸完以后，你也可以摸我。”

浓姬的脸有点发烧。再怎么聪慧高傲，她仍是个心思与身体皆纯洁的女子。万一，只是万一，她的判断出错了呢？她略有些动摇，难得一见的，情感凌驾于她的理智之上。

小丫头再聪明也还是个小丫头，信长暗想，撩拨两句就装不来深沉。就算神情镇定，稍微加快的吐息和泛起血色的耳根也早把她出卖了。信长在城里胡闹玩耍的时候，也曾像地痞流氓般骚扰和调侃路过的女子。这是与情事上的好奇和肉欲的渴望完全无关的嬉闹，她像孩童折腾昆虫一般，通过观察不同的本能反应从中取乐。有时，她会出于同样的目的去对待侍从和下仆，比如突然跳出来吓人一跳，或者是揪着犯了错的蠢蛋的衣领在地上把整个人拖来拖去。只是美浓这里人人都对她摆出惴惴不安的怯懦相，她也就没了玩闹的心思。没有活力的对象令她提不起劲。如今有个自己送上门的，她那酣睡了整个春天的调皮劲就蹦出来了。虽说她还不清楚浓姬为什么能看穿她的伪装，她还是决定先稍微地欺负欺负这个姑娘。

眼神游移中，浓姬偶然望见信长的表情，又是在樱花林中见过的那种观察者的表情。我要让这个人再也不敢这么看我，她略带气恼地想。在她身上出现这般孩子气的想法是非常罕见的。她挺直腰板，“请便吧！不过你摸了哪里，我也会摸回相同的地方。而且，外头还有随我同行的侍者在待命，如果是太过轻薄的举动——”

这是谎话，外头一个人都没有，但她身上带有匕首。假如信长真的意图不轨，她会立即给这尾张的质子一个教训。

“什么叫轻薄？”信长轻点自己眉心，“碰你这里？”手指下滑到鼻尖，浓姬注意到信长的鼻梁很挺拔，与双眸带着同样的锋锐感，“还是这里？或者——”她拉长声音，极不庄重地搓揉自己的下唇，柔软湿润的舌尖稍稍探出，“停在这？还是再往下一点？”

浓姬耳朵发热，却没有半分退让的意思，明亮有神的双眸直直望向信长眼睛的深处。

“哦？胆子还挺大的。”信长兴致勃勃地撸起袖子，“那么我就不客气了！”浓姬对忽然伸到离她胸脯只剩几寸距离的手硬生生按下了躲避的冲动，可是那只手在停顿后便向上拂去，拇指轻轻刮蹭她柔软的面颊，很快离开了她的肌肤。

“没毛，嗯，是个人没错。”信长一本正经的说出结论。

浓姬差点气急败坏地踹过去。

“好啦，轮到你了。”信长把脸凑过来。

浓姬的视力很好，在这样的距离里，她能清晰的看到经历阳光的多轮暴晒后呈现熟麦色泽的皮肤上细小的干裂纹路。是轻微的晒伤。忽然之间，她的手仿佛被不明的力量提起了操纵关节的丝线，不受控制般隔着湿热的呼吸勾勒信长颧骨的弧度。织田信长确实是个女人，她不会出错。从第一眼她就辨认出来了，因为信长就像她的幻想走入了现实。不是“倘若我生而为男子”，而是“如果我以男子的身份去生活”，这其中微妙的差异是，她不厌恶自己的女性身份，也不准备放弃，她要保留着完整的自我去攻占不属于自己的领土。信长就是如此。只需一眼，浓姬就敏锐地察觉到了她身上没有过多遮掩的女性气息，信长过于奇异的言行举止夺走了他人的注意力，瞒不过浓姬的眼睛。然而，就算如此，信长也已经超越了她的思维所能及的最遥远的范围。她毫无缘由地感到了轻微的晕眩，就像还未饮下琼浆，就被酒气熏得醉意上头。信长等得有点不耐烦，干脆主动抓住她手腕，在她的小声惊呼中把脸颊蹭进她的掌心，“行了没？”

那几乎是灼人的温度。实际上，信长的体温确实比她容易手脚冰凉的母亲高出些许，那也是常人范畴内的体温，灼人的应该是浓姬心中陡然升高的热量才对。

“您可以用一点紫苏油涂抹到这里，用菜籽油也行。”浓姬的手指在信长脸上掉了层薄皮的地方轻点，“很快就会长好。”她的父亲曾经是卖油郎，紫苏油除了作为灯油点燃以外的作用她也从父亲那里学到了。

“多管闲事。”信长嘀咕着甩开她的手。浓姬没从她的话语里听出警惕和敌意，就连拍在她手上的力道都是轻的。她轻声笑了起来。信长莫名其妙地看着她，“你笑什么？”

“我真喜欢您。”

浓姬满意地看着信长终于露出不自在的神情，她觉得眼前的信长比以往的任何时候都要可爱。“我不准备告诉任何人，连父亲都不会说的。我可以帮您保守秘密。”浓姬的声音也随着情感的变化而发生了细微的改变，“您，不，你确实是——”她附在信长耳边说话，“和我一样吧？”她用陈述的方式说出疑问。

“你爱怎么想就怎么想。”信长苦着脸说，显然，浓姬方才那句话让她觉得纳闷。但是，没有厌恶。浓姬愉快地发现了这点。

信长喜欢“特别”的存在，浓姬目前也可以列入范围内了。她本能地感到浓姬也喜欢自己，浓姬没有对她说谎。兴许这是某种在她这个年纪里早应出现的感情萌发出的嫩芽，也可能并非如此。总而言之，浓姬对自己没有敌意。那个叫明智光秀的，倘若知道自己爱慕的女人现在和我腻歪在一起，恐怕会更讨厌我。信长想到了这一点，然而这该是浓姬去担忧的，她可不在乎。

“我还想知道你真实的名字。”

“我就是织田信长，除此之外什么都不是。”

信长从出生的那一刻起，就没得过其他的名字。

浓姬“啊”了一声，似乎有些意外。信长看着她若有所思，忽地又有了恶作剧的念头。“喂。”浓姬没回过神，信长便靠近她，压低声音说：“你别以为我是女人就安全了哦？”

浓姬没能藏住她在这方面的懵懂，信长模仿她在城下见过的那种死死盯着来往女人看，被色欲迷了心窍的男人，嘿嘿嘿笑了一会，把嗓音压得更沙哑，“女人之间，也是能做那种事的。”

浓姬的脸刷的红透了。

“你真讨厌！”

“刚才不还说真喜欢我吗？”

信长放声大笑，觉得自己总算扳回局面，胜利依旧不可动摇的屹立在她身侧。


	6. Chapter 6

一个出生在尾张农家的少年悄无声息的来到了美浓。

与织田信长截然不同，他家贫如洗，从出生的那一刻便深知贫穷那宛如泥水般难以摆脱的滋味，生得体型瘦小，头发也枯黄如稻草。然而，他却很机灵，也懂看人脸色，再加上他自来熟的性格，虽然外貌上处处劣势，却颇讨某些人的喜欢。日后，他更是将自己在与人打交道上所有的天赋发挥到淋漓尽致，这是后话。

“我要去美浓！”

他的家人显然没把这话放心上。然而几天以后，他真的从家里消失了。

他要到美浓是为了赴一个约定。为了不空着手过去，出发以前，他在固定的几个地方转悠好几天，总算被他逮住了目标。“信长大人！”他故作惊喜的上前打招呼，那人被他吓了一跳，“我、我不是，”看来吓得够呛，他连说话都有些结巴。

他先是摆出冲撞贵人后的惊慌，拼命的道歉，又改换成欲言又止的神情。“您莫非是信长大人经常提起的那个弟弟？”

此时他对于用肢体语言和表情动作引导他人思维还不大熟练，不过，信胜虽然觉得他的举止过于油滑，对信长的思念令他一时丧失了判断力。“你为什么来这里？”

“是信长大人吩咐我，每日都要记得来这边走动，有可能会碰见什么人。如果遇上谁手上有需要转交给他的东西，就把东西交给我。”

“原来他早有安排。”信胜按捺不住激动，“但是，他现在在美浓——”

“小的正是要去美浓。”

“既然如此，”信胜虽然还在怀疑，可他实在想不到办法了，便决定赌上一赌。他把这些日子里贴身携带的书信拿出来，“请把这个交到他的手上，务必要亲手交给他。你叫什么名字？”

“我没有名字。”嘴上这么说，眼睛一直滴溜溜转着。显然隐瞒着什么，让信胜觉得有些奇怪。姐姐大人怎么跟这种人有联系。信胜在心中暗暗的想。

真是简单。此时，另一人的心中正窃喜。与信胜分别后，他把一头乱蓬蓬的头发随便用细麻绳捆起，挎着用脏布裹起的包袱，踏上了前往美浓的路。至于他究竟是怎么抵达的，他没有向任何人说过。即使过了中年，他枕在女人的大腿上吹嘘自己光辉往事时，也不愿说起这段旅程。“在下年少时就曾见过信长殿下，与殿下一见如故。殿下许我荣华富贵，然而殿下很快就要到美浓去，只恐这份富贵无法兑现。于是在下就毅然抛下尾张，去了美浓……怎么到美浓的？都已成了过去，没什么好提的！”想必是吃了不少的苦。总之，等他抵达美浓后，额头上已经多了两道伤痕，痊愈后留下了无法消除的疤，随他度过了剩下的大半人生。

信长首先关注的就是这疤痕。“怎么回事？”

“有人觉得朝我脸上划两下挺有趣……如何？您觉得是真是假？”

“原来如此。”信长沉默半晌，“以后别把这伤疤的来历告诉别人，让他们自己猜吧。”信长轻轻按着他的肩膀说道。“没有谜底的谜，人们会猜得更起劲。”信长的手是半途硬生生转到他肩头的，本来好像是要放在自己头顶上，这是个习惯性的动作。他记住了这个习惯。

“不过你还真是有本事，竟然真的有办法跟过来？”信长嘀咕着补充，“你想跟我要什么？现在的我也不是城主了。”

“请您收下我！哪怕是只能给您提草鞋也可以！”

信长踹他小腿肚，“你这家伙，打的原来是这主意啊！藤吉郎！”

几日后，所有人都知道信长从林子里捡了个活物回来。脏兮兮的又身材矮小，若不是能开口说话，没人会看出这是个人。

“把他洗干净！”信长呼喝道，“别让他脚趾里有一点泥巴，不然连他踩脏的地板一块刷！”

藤吉郎就老老实实的被人领去将身上污物洗净，指甲缝洗的尤其仔细。等他换了衣服后，聚在远处想偷看那口吐人言的小猴究竟什么模样的下人都吃了一惊，那头本像是长年累月的饥饿导致枯黄的头发猛地被阳光一照，竟然闪烁着与太阳媲美的光泽。但是再眨眨眼睛就又是原本那可怜兮兮的颜色了，他也就是个过于瘦小的男孩。

“虽然怪异，也没什么特别的。”

人群便这么散开了。

藤吉郎去向信长一五一十的说清自己的遭遇。“本来没打算在林子里待那么久的！”藤吉郎理直气壮的说，“我准备在您去鹰猎的时候跪在路边。您经过时一定会好奇，等您走近我再开始磕头！但是没想到，您在美浓竟然还未骑马出去过！我又没门路，只能到附近的林子里等您来捡我了。”

信长用小指掏耳朵，“跟着我一个女人，能有什么出息？”她现在是女子的装束，藤吉郎却早在这之前就知道她不是男人了。您总是专门找隐蔽地方去方便，这是藤吉郎当时一脸正直说出的依据，男人都直接去树下解决了！当时她无言望天，低头继续无言，把他痛打了一顿。

“我可是准备把全副身家押在您这呐！”藤吉郎笑得殷勤。

“你哪来的全副身家？就那破包袱？”他表现自我的欲望未免太强烈了，信长暗自思考着，或许和他出身有关，这也没办法。虽是有潜能的人，但这可不行。为了寻找尽情展现自己的舞台，说不准他会做出什么事。但是，信长从他身上感到了和谐的共鸣。

这猴子跟我合得来。她察觉到了这种共鸣感。

“我有一个问题想问您。”

“你问就是。”

“殿下，”藤吉郎露出了迄今为止未出现过的踌躇，“为何不再骑马了？”

信长将手伸进袖子里，随意挠了挠发痒的胳膊，原本盘腿的姿势改换成屈腿，她抱着膝盖不说话。藤吉郎在怀里摸索半天，找出皱巴巴的信件。“我见到了您的弟弟。”这个油嘴滑舌的人说话竟然磕绊起来，“他让我带这个过来。”

信长的眼神骤然变得凶狠，视线死死咬住了藤吉郎。她本就不是什么好脾气的人，在美浓这些时日里只是没碰上什么惹恼她的事，她也有意收敛，所以在尾张夸大流传的暴烈性情尚且没有显现的机会。藤吉郎的举动就像明火点燃了火药。“在我这里卖弄小聪明也得有个限度！勘十郎是没有这种胆量的，你肯定是假借我的名义去诓我弟弟了吧！”

藤吉郎深深地低下头，长时间留在野外，这纸张除了褶皱以外还很白净，显然是一路都被小心保护着。信长夺走信件，藤吉郎朝她重重磕了几个头。“您要打要罚都可以，可是您总该知道您弟弟的名字！”他的声音因为紧张而干涩，语速也变快许多，“这里是美浓，但您是要回尾张的！”

信长大声叹气，“信胜的事我总还是知道的。你当我是谁？”她的怒火不是藤吉郎吃得消的，况且这也和他没多大关系。她踹了踹还跪在地上的藤吉郎，“还不快爬起来！看着都心烦，滚远点。”

藤吉郎一溜烟跑了。

信长把信纸展平。她一目十行看完内容，又重新看一遍，抓着纸张摊倒在地上，直直的盯着房梁看。“我还是不服美浓的水土啊。”她自言自语道。

藤吉郎在头一天的表现堪称厚颜无耻，后来就再也没这样了，转为了另一种堪称极致的体贴称心。动动脚趾他就明白是要拿草鞋来还是叫人备马，抬手晃晃就会送上正需要的东西。太有眼色，太过灵性，可是说他阿谀奉承也算不上。这猴子有眼力是好事，可是如果习惯了他的随叫随到可能就不是好事。信长琢磨着，朝庭院里拿着扫把卖力干活的藤吉郎喊：“猴子！”藤吉郎响亮地应了一声，提着扫把跑向她。

“你挑几个人带一带，不需要你这程度，一两个月后差不多就行。”她话说的很模糊，咋一听让人摸不着头脑，可藤吉郎毕竟不是普通人，他立即反应过来信长的意思：“您是要我带几个？”

信长想了想，“带十个吧。”

藤吉郎乐颠颠的接受了这次提拔。这仅仅是第一次。信长站起来活动身体，今日的风夹杂着热度，没吹多久皮肤上就会渗出汗水。信长向天空眺望，在声声虫鸣中满意的点头。“嗯。”

“您需不需要我现在去叫人备马？”

信长瞥向他，这个独自一人从尾张前来的少年在这段时间里就像木盆里饲养的活鱼被放进池塘中那般灵活地发挥自己，脸色也改善很多，眼里神采更盛。

“为什么来美浓？”

藤吉郎抓抓额头的伤疤，“我不想终生都只能待在田里。”

信长感受着热风的吹拂，好像只要稍抬手指，就会有平原上生得紧密的草叶擦过。叶片虽薄，边缘都很锋利，稍不留神就会被割伤。伤口不会深，愈合时会时不时的痒。她不自觉地搓捻手指。

“我也不想终生都是个傻瓜。”她对着自己说。


	7. Chapter 7

“我听说您捡了只会说人话的小猴回来。”

“是人，不是真的猴子。”信长板起脸纠正她。“就为了这点小事，用得着特地跑一趟吗？”浓姬对她的反应稍微有些惊讶，但她还是回嘴道：“可带头叫他猴子的不就是您吗？”信长露出更为不愉快的神色，“我爱怎么叫他就怎么叫。”

浓姬目不转睛看着她，继续试探道：“那我能见见他吗？”

信长有点抗拒，并劝她打消这个念头。浓姬认为，这就像孩子得了有趣的玩具以后不愿轻易向人展示，因此她更加好奇了。其实信长不愿带她去见藤吉郎还有一个她不知道的原因，就是藤吉郎总对女人持有过分的热情，她不确定藤吉郎见到浓姬以后脑子一热会说出什么混账话。“他在马厩那边，你别去了。”信长随口胡诌，试图让她放弃，这尝试却起了反效果。浓姬笑吟吟地拉起她的手轻轻摇晃，“那我们这就过去吧！”

近日她对信长的态度越来越亲昵了。信长在此之前从没有过年龄相仿的女性玩伴，血亲当中也没有亲近的姐妹，浓姬填补了这一空缺。虽然她嘴上经常抱怨浓姬时不时的来访，但从没表现出厌烦。渐渐地，她们便迅速亲近起来，信长对于浓姬偶尔的撒娇和耍小性子相当纵容，这一点被浓姬充分利用了。

“你这么固执要见他，到底是为什么啊？”信长很疑惑。

“因为您很喜欢他啊！我都听说了，您走哪都要带着他去呢。能被您喜爱的人，一定有他的本事。”

“我刚刚是骗你的，他不在马厩。我也不清楚他现在在哪。”

“那就请带我去找他吧。”

“你还不明白吗？我跟你说谎就是不想让他见到你呀！”

“那我更得见见他啦。”

信长还要说些什么，她们同时望向传来脚步声的远处。浓姬立即要松开她的手，信长反而拉紧她，把她带到最近的空房间去，信长贴在拉门后听了好一会，确定仆人路过并走远后才重新将注意力转回浓姬身上。

浓姬笑眯眯的望着她。信长只好叹气，再给她解释：“猴子他呢，很机灵。”

“嗯。”

“也很有眼色。不如说他太过有眼色了。”

“嗯。”浓姬认真点头，示意她不是在敷衍信长。

“问题是他太喜欢女人了。”信长捏她鼻尖，“你这么漂亮，我可不能突然带他来见你。得让他先有个心理准备。”

“这么说，您不是不想让我见到他咯？”

“有什么不能见的。我只怕突然给他这么一下太刺激了。就算你我不介意他情绪激动下的失态，他自己可是会很在意的。我哪能立刻答应你……你怎么笑得这么开心？”

“我就是很开心。”浓姬用拇指轻抚信长的手背，触到小山峦般突兀的骨节。信长没有甩脱，任她摸来摸去。信长今天是武者的打扮，手上缠了红色的布条以防磨伤。浓姬知道在红布底下是经常被磨得发红的手掌，覆了一层又一层的硬茧。“您刚才说马厩。我过来之前，您是准备骑马出去吧？”

“实际上，是刚回来。”

“那么早？清晨就出去了吗？”

“因为醒得早，就想出去跑两圈。”

浓姬的手松开了，但食指仍然与信长的食指勾在一起，“是做了不好的梦吗？”她试探性的询问道。信长有点惊讶，“为什么这么猜？”她没有否认浓姬的猜测。浓姬看着她的脸，阳光从拉门的缝隙中透过，信长的头发在脑后扎成一束，披散时柔顺发亮的长发被束起来就乱七八糟的朝四面八方翘起，像幼鸟身上还未换下的雏羽般蓬松，耳旁几缕散发沾了阳光后泛起微微的暖色。虽然她看起来挺精神，可是信长的疲惫逃不过浓姬的眼睛。我已经被允许接近到如此亲密的范围了吗？她忽然有些退缩。

“我只是随口说的。若是没猜中，您就当我没提过。”

信长垂下眼睛，将手背到身后去。方才那越界后的暧昧倏然散去。“也没什么，偶尔睡不着罢了。”

浓姬稍稍仰起头，信长好像在她们没见面的短短时日内就长得比她高了。

“比起我，你还有更要紧的事情才对吧？我听说明智近日回到城里了。”

浓姬撇撇嘴，信长饶有兴趣的看她这少见的孩子气动作。“去见他还不如和您一起去马厩找小猴子呢。说起来，我也没骑过马。”

“闹别扭了？我印象里你和他关系挺好的。”

浓姬的心又乱了，她在心里暗暗嗔怪信长。她就是为了躲开这种心烦意乱的感觉才来找信长的。今天她的出行可没得批准，她是偷偷跑来的。虽然她父亲对于她和信长之间密切的来往毫不介意，对此颇有微词的人可不少。

“轮到我来猜。要是我猜错，惹得你不开心，我也有个让你重新变得开心的办法。”

室内好像有些闷热。明明信长还没说出口，浓姬就觉得脸上发热。什么猜不猜的，她早就明白。最好就别说了。但信长显然不准备依从她的心意：“是你的婚事，对不对？你父亲在考虑将你嫁出去，他是人选之一。”信长仔细瞧她，“你不愿意？我以为你喜欢他。”

“您猜对了。”浓姬的语气硬邦邦的，“但我也不开心了。”

她已是适嫁的年龄，谈起婚嫁之事也没什么稀奇。她很早就明白父亲心中的人选，而光秀又是在这些人选当中排前的存在。要论起她的身份，也许一国的大名才能在她父亲那算作门当户对，可是父亲相当看中光秀。父亲虽然让出了稻叶山城，但权力仍被他牢牢地攥在手心里，最终交给谁还是得看他的心意。她以为自己有作为道具的自觉，也做足了相应的心理准备，可是实际被父亲旁敲侧击的问起，她还是慌了。女儿只想陪伴在父亲身边，她只能给出这般微弱的回答。

我不想嫁。我不想嫁给任何人。她烦躁的想。她能想到的第一个人就是光秀，这是她除了父亲以外最熟悉的男性。我要为他诞下子嗣，要和他共度剩下的人生吗？如果不是光秀，换作别的男人，好像也不会有太大的区别。想到这被固定的未来，她就难以避免的感到难过。

信长搔搔后脑勺，但她没继续追问下去。“行吧！跟我走。到马厩去。”

“去马厩做什么？”

“我教你骑马。”信长拉开门，勾勾食指让她跟上。那食指不久前才与她的手指勾在一起，像两股细绳结成的活扣，在她的视线下滑脱，又回到了她们保持的范围里。

“下次吧。”浓姬没跟过去。“下次……下次我还会来找您的。您要教我骑马，我是一定会来的。”

“行。”信长答应道，“如果你出不来，那我就去找你。”

“您可别为难我啦，”浓姬勾起嘴角，“人们会说闲话的。”信长哈哈笑了几声，“人们有什么时候是不说闲话的呢！倘若你不想让人说得更加过分，就记住要早早地过来找我。”

而那些流言传到光秀耳中的时候，已经是相当不堪的版本了。前些日子他不在城内，自然不知道这些事，他只恼自己为什么不早些回来。任何一个做兄长的都不可能忍受这种闲话，何况这还与那织田信长有关。他忍了几日，希望浓姬能收敛行为，然而她的所作所为完全与他的期望相反，甚至去与信长私会去的更频繁了。

不说教几句不行了。他预出足够的时间去见她，进门后叫下人直接领他去见浓姬，那人犹豫道：“还是先通报一声……”

“通报什么？”光秀更加恼火，“难不成她屋子里有什么我见不得的东西吗？”话音刚落，他自己就发现了问题。下人的提醒是对的，浓姬与他一同长大，但毕竟身份尊贵。孩童时的他们或许可以忽视这些礼节，现在的他可不行。光秀让头脑冷静下来，放软语气，让人去通报他的来访。

浓姬大概是听说了他的失态，见到他时显然不太愉快。向他问好并回以礼节后，仍然蹙眉看着他。“你今天赶到我这里，而不是急着去见父亲，是有什么事？”

“那我可就直说了。”光秀盯着她的眼睛，她不但不回避，还毫无惧色的瞪回来。“是你和那尾张傻子之间的事。我听说你最近经常去他那里。是真的吗？”

“是。”浓姬点头，“你就为了我和信长大人之间的那些流言来的？”浓姬白而莹润的十指藏在袖中，她微微偏过头不去看他，“我去他那里，是因为我实在很好奇尾张是什么样的地方。信长大人为我解答了许多问题。”

她是什么时候改换了对那家伙的称呼。光秀揉了揉眉心，“我当然不相信那些闲言碎语，但你最近还是少点去见他吧。好歹是个女孩，你该注意一下自己的行为。”光秀清楚她的性格，知道在她浑身都散发着抗拒感时以强硬姿态去说教她是绝无可能接纳的，不过温和的劝告她多少能听进去一些，“过些日子我会去拜访他，我会叫他不要再纠缠你了。”

浓姬好像下意识的要答话，却没有说出口。她咬咬嘴唇，“或许你应该相信。”

光秀愣了半晌，“你刚才什么？”

“你已经听见了，我不想再说第二遍。”浓姬抚平衣料上的褶皱，“我最近身体不太舒服，我要去休息了。”

“身体不舒服还有精力去找男人吗？”光秀的斥责脱口而出，“你这副打扮，显然不是为了见我而准备的吧！你叫下人拦住我，是不想让我阻碍你们幽会吗？”浓姬这身衣裙他认得，这是她最喜欢的，平时都不怎么舍得穿。

“说教的话我可不想听更多了。你不是我的父亲。我也没让人拦你。”浓姬冷淡的说，“我本来还想告诉你，我最近学会骑马了，看来你根本不感兴趣。”

“你学骑马做什么？”

“你瞧，”浓姬头都不回的走出房间，“我说对了。”

那种事态正在脱离控制的危机感再次浮现于光秀心头。他在理清思路以前匆忙的追了出去。


	8. Chapter 8

藤吉郎提了半桶滚水，在晨曦中小跑着穿过庭院。他的双手用浸过井水的粗布包裹，就算才烧开没多久的热水不小心溅出也不会烫伤手。他专门挑了近路走，趁没人看见直接踩过嫩草和杉苔，尽量绕开花枝。被信长看见定要说他不懂爱惜，反正只要不被任何人察觉就行了。

信长正好结束清晨的锻炼。信长一直有每日天光微亮便起来早练的习惯，来到美浓后中断一段时间后又恢复了，有时还会骑马出去，藤吉郎总会亲自来为她准备草鞋。

“哇这怎么还有点热热的，你刚才揣在怀里吗？没把它塞胳肢窝底下吸汗吧？”

“不会！您这对是新编的！不信您自己看看！”

“所以我的旧草鞋都到哪去了？”

藤吉郎用纯朴憨厚的老实人笑容糊弄了过去。

信长听见他的声音看都不看他一眼，只顾坐在装饰在院中的石头上喘气，那块石头据说是从什么湖里捞上来的。照信长来看也没什么特殊之处。她朝地上指指，藤吉郎把装热水的桶在离信长没几步远的地方放下，又去打来半桶凉水兑好一桶，这才提过去。他正要把干净的擦脸巾递给信长，信长低下头，把长发拨到前面。“浇。”

藤吉郎便提起水桶，从她颈后往前浇，尽量不让温水弄湿她的衣领。因为他动作谨慎，这桶水浇得很慢。他在这里做了挺长一段时间的繁重杂活，初来美浓的干瘪瘦弱渐渐没了踪影，他举着水桶，双臂紧绷时也能看见肌肉的线条，就是还没怎么长高。

信长把头发拢在手里搓洗，再仔细分段绞干。藤吉郎又去给她打洗脸的水，信长把脖颈和耳后也一齐洗净，擦干面颊后随便拍拍身边的空余位置，示意藤吉郎坐下。藤吉郎就点点头放下水桶，在信长的脚边抱膝坐好。

信长踢他小腿，“叫你坐上来，看不懂？”

“能在您脚边这样坐着，小的就很满足了！”

他已经招惹了许多嫉妒和嫌恶，要是被人看见他敢和信长坐在同样的高度，会惹来更多不必要的麻烦。他担心会影响到信长心中对他的印象。就算此刻的信长不在乎，未来总有一天她会在乎的。而且他说的并非假话，像这样坐在信长抬手就能碰到的距离，集中注意力时刻准备倾听信长的话语，对他而言就是非常快乐的事。信长又踢他一脚，也没再坚持。

“猴子呀。”

“在。”

“女人可真是难讨好。”

全美浓能让信长操心的女人只有一个。藤吉郎扮傻装作听不懂，信长没理会他：“归蝶最近在闹脾气。你有没有什么办法？你有姐妹吗？她们发脾气的时候你怎么办？”

“闹脾气？为什么闹脾气？”

“好像是要嫁人了。”信长的头发还在滴水，她边拧发尾边嘀咕，“还没说要嫁去哪里，我之前听闻是要嫁给明智，可是我问过她，她好像还不想嫁。”

藤吉郎被信长领着见过几次斋藤归蝶。果然是蝮蛇的掌上明珠，皮肤白皙，身材高挑，面颊莹润，眼睛很有神。虽有十分美丽，但她是属于藤吉郎对着就生不出半分邪念的美。藤吉郎觉得她身上有种不容许侵犯的凛然气质。也就信长会对她无动于衷，还捏鼻子拍背打手板心，各种动手动脚。浓姬也随她闹，在藤吉郎看来，她待在信长身旁时偶尔露出的眼神可不是单纯注视有趣玩伴的那种眼神。浓姬应该知道信长真正的身份，可她的态度似乎从未改变。哪怕信长再迟钝也该发现了，浓姬对她怀有的亲近感已经渐渐带上了少女才有的朦胧情欲。

“说不定，也不会嫁给明智吧？”他在心里掂量过后才说道，努力把对话控制在主仆之间的闲谈范畴里。

“可能性还是挺大的，你有听说吗？道三想让他来做继承人，因为他的亲生儿子比不过明智。真是这样的话，他得有个斋藤家出身的老婆才好堵住别人的嘴。”

“也不见得。”

“怎么说？”

藤吉郎连连摆手，“说不得说不得。”一见信长挥拳要打他，他吱哇乱叫讨饶过后才开始讲，一开口就是让信长毫无头绪的话：“我有姐妹，也有几个兄弟……”藤吉郎瞧她脸色，确认后这才继续：“不是亲生兄弟，是我继父的儿子。”

“嗯，我记得你爹早死了。”

“让一个女人去操持全部的家务，挺麻烦的吧？”

“确实麻烦。”

“所以我就有了个继父。”藤吉郎把下巴搁在膝盖上，说话时能感觉到骨头的振动。“我虽然长得不好个子也小，但我心眼不坏啊，我很想和他们一起过日子，干活也很卖力，但他就是讨厌我，后来找了个理由把我送到寺院去，我想办法跑出寺院回到家，他又把我赶出来。”

“为什么？”

“我不是他的亲生儿子。”藤吉郎嘿嘿笑了几声，“因为没有血缘的联系，所以我再努力做得再好也不够。您骑马到河边捉鱼遇到我那天，其实我才被继父撵出家门，正思考世上还有什么能让我活下去。”信长没吭声，藤吉郎就大着胆子把心里话讲完：“斋藤道三是很聪明的人，可是再聪明的人也会老，而年老的人就会更加信赖血缘。”

“你的意思是，明智想要的东西很可能得不到。”

“我可没说！是您自己领悟的！”

信长又踹他，“叫马夫牵马来！我要出去。”藤吉郎一愣，信长今日已经出去跑过两圈了。她看出藤吉郎的疑惑，“我去接归蝶。她这时候本该到了，如果她没到我就去接她，我们之前说好的。”

藤吉郎又是一副欲言又止的表情。“有话就说，不要死憋着。”

“没！就觉得她真是很喜欢您！要想这样三番两次的出来找您估计还挺麻烦的，可是她不光每隔几天就来，还和您学骑马呢。”

若是家法规严，女眷和用人都是难以与宅邸外的男子相见的。这样想来，虽说浓姬是个奇异的少女，若是没有她父亲的默许，她也无法频繁地出门来找信长。真是备受宠爱的女儿，信长如此想道。与织田家不同。她的父亲对她只是单纯的放纵，而她其他的妹妹可没这待遇。就这么散漫的想着事，信长慢悠悠的抵达浓姬与她说好的地点。若是浓姬没在约定的时间之内出现，就来此处等她，这是她们早就说好的。但在今天以前浓姬从未迟到过，信长也是第一次来。信长没下马，只是在附近绕小圈转悠，尝试操纵马匹向后踱步。要是等不耐烦了，信长就到她家门口去找人。不一定要见到本人，只要能确认浓姬不是突然生了什么病就好。

“归蝶！”

那远远传来的声音有些熟悉，在信长的记忆里似乎还带有雨水的气味。

是明智光秀的声音。信长疑惑地挑眉，转而朝声音传来的方向前进。兄妹二人都在那边。

“都走到这里来了……”光秀很是无奈，这是小时候他常带浓姬出来玩耍的地方。“回去吧，归蝶。”

“我可不回去。”

“是我错了，我不该说那样的话。”光秀道完歉脸上有点挂不住，便又补上一句：“但你真的不该跟信长扯上关系。”

兄妹吵架可真是麻烦。信长就在他们不远处，可是二人显然都还在气头上，甚至完全没注意到马蹄声。

“我与谁有关系都与你无关吧？”

“怎么可能无关？”光秀按着眉心，“你最近真是变得粗野了，我本以为那些传闻都是胡说八道，看来有些内容还是真的。我要带你去见父亲，好好谈一谈你最近……”

“你才不是我的哥哥，没有教训我的资格！”浓姬脱口而出，说罢便惊得掩住嘴，显然立刻就后悔了。

说错话了。这是无论如何都不该说出口的。看那神情，浓姬直直刺中了光秀心底的恐惧。她很聪明，清楚他人的忌讳，总会小心地避开，可是现在怒火支配了她，让她说出了最伤人的话语。信长想起早些时候与藤吉郎的对话，信长虽是被扣上错误的身份抚养长大，那也是作为“生来便是大名的儿子”而长大的十几年，她无法完全理解光秀的恐惧，而藤吉郎可以。那猴子可能真说对了。

她来回瞧瞧，脚上稍微使劲踢了踢马腹，冲过去时准确无误捉住浓姬的衣领用力一提，再是向下摸去抓到她的腰带，把她直接拖到马上。信长那看似纤瘦的身躯竟然有如此的力量让他们都大吃一惊。“好了！走吧！”信长任凭浓姬扑腾，她只看着光秀。这般长久的凝视他或许是头一回。他那副惊愕表情下的失魂落魄让信长的心中生出些许同情，“我会把她还给你的。”浓姬想反驳什么，被她按住嘴，“好啦！现在你们两个还不能看见彼此的脸！我要把你带走。”

纷乱的光斑间有影子掠过，是短短瞬刹挡去一角阳光的飞鸟。光秀仿佛失了声般看着她们渐渐消失在远处，浓姬没有回头，倒是信长侧过脸投来一瞥。信长的动作幅度很轻微，那一瞬恰巧有光落到那张脸上，眼角闪烁的光辉仿佛是山茶花在无风的天气里兀自摇动的刹那。

说谎。光秀的情绪仿佛与思考完全割裂开，他脑海里的声音仿佛是从冬日的湖底传来。说谎。归蝶不会再回来了。


	9. Chapter 9

“等会我送你回去，你记得去和明智道歉。”

非常罕见，竟然有信长教训别人的时候。而挨她训斥的不是随便什么人，是浓姬。浓姬只是听着，并不回答。这一路上她都保持沉默。信长松了缰绳，现在她们只是漫无目的四处闲逛。

“我是不是做得有点过分了啊？”信长小声嘀咕，不过浓姬从中没听出半点歉意。“这下我更被他讨厌啦。”当着别人的面把女孩子掳走了，怎么听都是强盗行径，可是当时她也只能这么做，否则冲动下的浓姬必定还会说出更多伤人的话。信长不愿见到他们起争执，只因她自己在意识深处不愿见到家人相争的局面。

“您有没有想过，他为什么会讨厌您？”浓姬靠在她怀里，温热的风拂过她的面庞，信长披散的长发挠痒了她的脖子，留下少许湿气，很快又被吹干。“哎呀，您的发带呢？”信长原本束起的头发不知何时散开了，浓姬竟然到现在才发现。信长不以为然，“可能掉在什么地方了，你不说我都没发现。”

浓姬从领口下捻出一根黑绳，她把这细绳从颈间取下，“请用这个把头发绑起来吧。”

“这是什么？”信长一手握着缰绳，空出另只手去接这绳子，黑绳末端拴着白色的饰品。一截短短的骨头。

“据说是人的指骨。”浓姬笑吟吟的说，“辟邪用的。”

信长不但没有半分惧色，还仔细瞧了瞧，“不对。你被骗啦，这是猴子的骨头，不是人的。”信长把缰绳交到她手里，将头发重新束好。

“您有答案了吗？”浓姬再次发问，“与骨头无关的事。”

“没有。你告诉我。”信长随口道。

“光秀讨厌您的原因，就是我喜欢您的原因。”

“那归蝶喜欢他吗？”

“这么直白的询问女子的心事，您有些时候真是不近人情。”

信长似乎完全没听出她的抵触和抗拒，或者是听出来了，但她还是坚持问下去：“所以你到底是不是喜欢他？”

“我要下去！”

信长让她下马，自己也跟着下去，牵马跟在她身后。“你还没告诉我。”

她们走到一片开阔的草地上，疾风卷动草叶翻滚，她们面对面站着，浪潮堆叠推挤从她们脚下涌过。信长松开手，那匹温驯的马便溜达到远处的树下，隐隐有鸟鸣。浓姬安静了一会，表情决绝的提高声音，让信长在风声里也能听清她的话：“喜欢，但是不想继续喜欢他了。”

“为什么？”

“把话说透可就没意思了……”浓姬略微停顿，“不，您就是这种性格。”她绞着手指，像这样袒露少女通常难以启齿的情愫，她却没有什么羞赧的表现，只是稍微歪着头，这是她思考时会有的动作。信长认为这是她的优点。“那个人应该也喜欢我，可是，如果我不是斋藤归蝶，他大概就不会喜欢我了。就算喜欢，也没这么喜欢。”她认真思考着要怎么让信长明白她的意思，“譬如，我说我想学骑马，他和其他人一样，都认为刺绣和练字更重要，因为那才是我应该做的事情。若是我想去做些我不该做的事，他们会比不喜欢我的人更生气……”她只觉得越说越心乱，干脆不讲了，因为用力而捏紧的指关节松开以后迅速泛上了血色。“如果没见到您，我也只能继续喜欢他吧。”

信长皱眉，“我是个女人哦？”

“那有什么关系呢？”浓姬柔声说道。“您喜欢我吗？就算我不是斋藤家的女儿？”

“喜欢啊。”

“您会愿意娶我吗？”

信长只是沉默。

“没有把握和不愿意做的事情，就死死咬紧牙关也不肯应允，真符合您的性格。”浓姬低垂眼眸，她料到信长会以沉默作为对应，但她还是不可避免的觉得伤心。

信长忽然用力捏了捏她的鼻尖，信长本来就手劲不小，这次的力道显然和平日里那些玩闹般的动作不同，是用足力道捏的。这把她吓了一跳，她猛地拍掉信长的手。“您做什么呀！”她捂着鼻子，疼得泪水都快落下来了，眼睛里水花不停打转。

“如果你想从美浓逃跑，”信长缓慢的吐出了让浓姬倍感茫然的词句，“就到尾张来吧。那时要是有喜欢的男人，就带着他一起来。”

她回味几遍这句话，终于反应过来信长对自己许诺了什么。

“这可不是能随便说笑的事。”

“我像在跟你开玩笑吗？要说多少次都可以。”

她扑进信长怀中，在信长身边时不时就会有的那种晕眩感又出现了，这回比以往任何一次都要强烈，她在恍惚中抓紧了唯一能支撑自己的事物。傻瓜，真是个傻瓜。哪里还会有别人呢？不会有信长以外的人愿意对她说出这句话了。如果信长真的是个男人，那所有问题都会简单很多。为信长生育儿女并抚养他们长大成人，这种生活听上去也没那么枯燥。但信长不是。她是个女人，她过于年轻，光这两点就会为她们带来许多本可避免的阻碍。无所谓，只要下定决心，这一切她都可以不在乎。信长虽是女子之身，却比她见过的所有男人都要好。就算是与她一同长大的光秀，也从未听见她心里的声音。信长不光是清晰地听见了，甚至还给出了浓姬预料外的回应。

“请告诉我，”她的声音比她预料中还要细小，“请把您的答案告诉我。求您告诉我。就算只是依从我的期待，只为讨我开心而说出的谎言，我也会原谅您，绝不会有半点怨恨。”

信长还是不回答。但这沉默并不是意味着拒绝的那种沉默。就如浓姬所讲，她只会承诺她当下能做到的事情。浓姬的心中生出无限的勇气，主动更进一步拉近二人之间的距离，亲吻她略微抿起的嘴唇。她不清楚接吻有没有什么正确步骤，单是短暂地碰到她的唇以后就心慌的躲开了，把脸藏回信长的怀抱里。信长没推开她，安静的保持着现在的姿势。难道是被吓着了？浓姬有些想笑。

“尾张是什么样的地方？”她主动打破沉默。

信长的双手扣在她腰后，“嗯，也挺安静，不过没有美浓这么安静。新鲜玩意比这里多。”信长随口道，“以后可能就不会那么安静。谁知道什么时候会打仗。”

这纯粹是她为了安抚浓姬的情绪而说的话，她还没考虑到不久的未来。凡人无法预言未来。少女的体温和衣料熏香下另一种浅浅的味道令她失神，那是斋藤归蝶本身的味道。想到这鲜活的气息很可能会在不久后被裹上香粉与胭脂，变得沉重僵硬，仿佛积灰的木料，霉斑旁的蛀洞，她就感到无法忍耐。在刚才的亲吻后，把蝴蝶从笼子里偷走的念头曾短暂闪现过一瞬，不过信长很好地克制住了冲动。她喜爱的活动里有不少都是要考验耐性的，信长对自己的耐心有绝对的自信。

“归蝶。”信长小声喊她。信长忽然迫切地想看她的脸。

浓姬不肯，信长继续喊，归蝶，归蝶你看看我呀。怀里的浓姬就涨红着脸捶她，拳头落下来都是轻轻的，眼睛像镜面上薄薄覆层新霜，明亮湿润。被这样湿润的眼睛注视，就算是信长也不禁心神动荡。明智光秀一定会恨死我。信长想。斋藤归蝶是高傲的蝴蝶，闪光的明珠，看不见底的湖，如今在她怀里就只是随她手指撩拨而打晃的水，要不要俯身啜饮也全凭她心意。再次触碰那两瓣嘴唇，是否会泛起快乐的涟漪？

“我有一个兄弟，长得和我很相似，和我也很亲近……我做不了几年的继承人了，继承人本就该是他才对。我只是顶替他来到美浓。到那时候……”信长反复斟酌，却忽然说不下去。

斋藤归蝶，这颗贵重的明珠定定地凝视她。“我的心意对父亲而言并不重要。只要是父亲的意愿，我会嫁给任何人。”她认真地说道，“但是我的心想嫁给你。”

“为什么啊？”

“听起来很不合常理是吗？”

“确实。”

“您本就不是依照世理行事的人，却总是很在意这些无法理解的事呢。”浓姬忽然一笑，“你没察觉到吗？从我在樱花树下见到你的那一刻，我的眼睛和我的心就在注视你。如今，你已经不再用观赏樱花时的那种眼神看我了。”

“啊！”信长恍然大悟。“是这样吗？原来是这么一回事。不过，我以前也没喜欢过什么人。”

浓姬板起脸用力打她肩膀，忍不住又笑了起来。“回去我会和光秀道歉的。现在快说，你要带我去哪里？”

“去哪里……本来今天是带你一起骑马出去。最近听猴子说有个地方，那附近没有水源，田地也荒废了。”

“野鸟很多？”

“不是啦，田野无人耕种，就不会惊扰到旁人。我是想带你去教你怎么开枪。现在计划有变，我得想想带你去哪里，难得你穿这么漂亮，得出去让人看见才行……”


	10. Chapter 10

信长就如承诺的那样把浓姬送了回去。二人四处闲逛时肯定被许多人瞧见了，那又如何。信长想起，自己头上还绑着浓姬的护身符，便解下来想归还给她。浓姬摇头，“送给您吧，权当是今日的谢礼。”她用食指点点那截不知是人还是猴子的骨头，“我不在的时候，就由它来为您驱散噩梦。请时时刻刻戴着它，如此就像我时刻陪伴在您的身边。”

信长的神情很是微妙。在浓姬的再三询问后她才迟疑着开口：“该说你什么好呢……女人给心上人送定情信物，通常都是送手巾之类的物件，送骨头的恐怕你是头一个。”

“您这说的是什么话呀！既然您想要擦汗的手巾，我也能为您缝一条。我在刺绣和缝纫这方面还是颇有自信的。”

“我可没跟你要。”

“我拿过来您必须得收。”浓姬斗志满满，挥舞着拳头。“就选红色的布，再用金色的丝线绣上蝴蝶与山茶花吧！”

真不讲理。信长没话说了。

应承的还有一件事。浓姬约定在明媚的日子里登门向光秀很郑重地道歉。光秀仅是笑了笑，“不需要这样，我知道你说的是气话。”浓姬也不好再说什么。她心里还是有些过意不去，和信长谈话时忍不住提起。她当然是带着说好的手巾来的，信长不情不愿地收下，仔细折好。

“你已经道过歉，那就别再惦记这件事了，否则他肯定也会觉得别扭。”

她不同意信长的看法。信长不了解光秀的性格所以才这么说。可伤害已经造成，浓姬能做的还有什么呢？她懊悔不已的叹气。

“归蝶。扯到头皮了。”

信长愁眉苦脸的盘腿坐着。浓姬在为她梳头。先前，浓姬早就听闻她有时会改换为女子打扮，方才向信长确认后就兴致勃勃地要为她更衣。信长开头自然是不答应的，“怎能让你做侍女的活！而且平时我都一个人换衣服的！”

浓姬就笑眯眯地向她一拜，“正是从未伺候过别人，我才要试试看呀。万一嫁出去了被说是除去美貌一无是处的女人，不光我丢脸，我父亲的脸也会被丢尽。”

“出嫁前不是有人会教你这些事吗？”还说什么除了美貌一无是处，自恋的家伙。

“来帮帮忙吧，信长殿下？”

信长没法拒绝了。

浓姬兴高采烈地叫人把信长的衣箱都拿进屋子里，为她挑衣服，比划一件又一件，不合意的丢到地上。

“您穿这个颜色看起来没精打采的。”

“是吗？”

“这什么呀！？”

“你别看里衬比较好。”

她们被斑斓色彩包围。信长早早吩咐过没有要紧事别来打扰她们，再怎么胡闹也不会被听见。浓姬哼着歌绕到她身后解开她的衣带，脱去衣物，顺手帮信长把裹胸布缠紧一些。信长的身体也正在经历和她相同的变化，那种变化仿佛体内结成的果实一夜间成熟，会散发出不可思议的香甜味道。但是信长与她又有些许不同，名为织田信长的这副躯壳内似乎有千万根枝条夺走令果实成熟的养分，继续生长，要钻出她的皮肤。那些淡青的，深绿的，嫩黄的枝和芽，令信长具备的中性魅力更加强烈。世间竟有如此奇妙之人，既不像完全的男性，也绝非完全的女性。这份认知在浓姬的头脑里越来越清晰。

她摸到信长发梢，“都打结了，我先来为您梳头。”

“没衣服穿很冷啊。”

“那先披着这个。”她丢来一件红色的外衣。信长就只披一件外衣让她梳头发。她不认同浓姬对她的看法。“我和普通人没什么区别，从身体上来说是个女人。”信长咂舌，“归蝶是没穿过男人的衣服，所以才觉得稀奇。”

“是这样吗？”

“不如你试试？我和你身材接近，你换我的衣服不就好了。都脱在地上呢。对啦！我来帮你脱衣服！”

“这怎么好意思！”浓姬想躲，被信长轻松制服。平衡被打破了，她们摔倒在地上，浓姬在慌乱中还记得紧紧握着木梳。信长将梳子从她手中抽走。浓姬本来心里还有点羞涩，信长大大方方的看过来，倒显得是她矫情。

“想什么呢？”

浓姬掩住嘴唇，“以为您要亲上来了。”

“傻子！”信长用梳子轻敲她额头。

互换衣物时她们继续闲谈，说起浓姬的母亲小见方的病情，浓姬摇摇头，说没再恶化，也没有好转的迹象。信长若有所思，但没说什么，只是安慰了几句。信长帮她绑好衣带，她为信长抚平衣襟，稍稍退远打量信长的模样。信长正盯着衣料上的花纹瞧，她的侧影很是动人，眼眸一转就是潋滟波光。

信长注意到她的视线，对着她笑。“你这模样，我可是第一个见到的啊！”

浓姬感到很新奇，同时也有些不自在。为了扭头看自己背后不自觉地原地转了两圈。她的头发还盘着，信长想象她像自己平日里那样束起头发，藏起柔若春夜雾霭后的山峦般的曲线，那就是个过分俊美的少年。

“您才是，现在穿着的可是斋藤道三之女的衣裳，此等机会可不会再有啦。”浓姬按着胸脯，信长满脸纳闷，“你不舒服？”浓姬哼了一声别过脸去，想到现在包裹她躯体的布料不久前还与信长的肌肤亲密贴合，她的心跳就不受控制的变快。信长来牵她手，耳朵贴在她心口，“跳得好快。在想什么不能告诉我的事情？”浓姬下意识地想掩唇躲闪，双手都被信长占据，手指松散地交扣在一起。

“在想殿下真漂亮。以前就这么觉得了，殿下真是漂亮的人。走向樱花树的时候，像落花要回到枝头呢。”

“归蝶才是穿什么都好看。”

“净说些讨人开心的话。”

“我可从来不会随便讨好谁，我说的是事实。你也很清楚你自己长得很好看啊？”

“真是的！”浓姬的笑声清脆，信长也略微放心。自从她母亲染上疾病，浓姬来找她的时候始终带些愁闷的情绪。总算把她逗笑了。“要不出去走走？”浓姬摇头，“和你待在一起就可以。”她们手牵手走到廊下，浓姬轻轻靠着她肩膀。信长拉着她坐下，浓姬还在整理衣摆，信长拍她脑袋，“躺下。”

“可以吗？”

“不会有人看到的。”

浓姬脸颊酡红，慢吞吞地躺下，枕着信长的大腿。信长的手指绕起她耳旁一缕头发把玩，一言不发。今日阳光明艳，浓姬的心跳恢复正常后，过度的血色也从面颊上褪去。

“我担心光秀。”她低声说。“哥哥原本和他关系不错，后来可能是认定父亲喜欢他多过自己，开始强迫自己讨厌他。支持哥哥的家臣们也不愿见到光秀真正成为取代哥哥的继承人，在他耳旁说了许多煽动的话。久而久之，他就相信自己一直很讨厌光秀。之前还动过手，现在不动手了反而让我更担心。最近我也很难见上光秀一面，他总在外面，四处奔走。见不到他，我就没办法知道光秀的想法。”

“最终都得看你父亲的意思。”

“我就是不了解父亲的意思，所以才苦恼。”

盗取美浓的蝮蛇，信长与他就见过一回。那还是她与信秀一起来到美浓的时候，转眼都过去那么久了。浓姬曾问过她对自己的父亲有什么样的看法，当时的信长仅是闭口不言，在浓姬的追问攻势下装聋作哑。如今再次提起，信长沉思许久，“如果父亲和他能一起喝点酒再谈谈话，说不定能聊得很尽兴。当然，聊够了就会拔刀相向吧。”

“我问的是你的想法呀！”

浓姬娇嗔的样子很有趣，信长捏她鼻子，她假装气呼呼的鼓起脸颊。“那就是我的想法。”信长说。“我在你父亲那里，什么都不是。”

“你也害怕我父亲吗？”

“不懂害怕的人死得早。”

“信长大人有什么害怕的东西？”

“有很多啊，比如下雨。”

“雨水有什么可怕？”

信长松开她的头发，屈起手指刮她鼻尖。“影响视线，破坏士气，会让火药受潮，地面变得湿滑，原本平坦的地面都因为泥土松软变得不好走，倘若打雷还会让马匹受惊……下雨是人不能控制的事情，虽然能灌溉大地，让作物生长，但是也可能带来灾祸。”

“那不就是单纯的讨厌下雨天吗？”

“我不讨厌下雨啊。”信长笑了笑，“我小时候如果夜里没睡着，听到下雨就会偷偷爬出被窝看雨。其实一片漆黑，看不清什么，只能听见雨声。我很固执，总想从那片黑暗之中瞧出点什么。那时的黑暗对我而言，有不可思议的吸引力。”

“想从中找出什么东西？”

“我不知道。究竟是想寻找黑暗的真身，还是雨水的真面目呢？如今我不是孩子了，却还总想着这个问题。”

“明明害怕下雨？”

“弄清楚是什么让我害怕，就可以不再害怕了。也许现在的光秀也是这么想的。”

浓姬被她的话语抚平心中的不安，便长长地吐气，调整姿势让自己更舒服地躺着。因此，她没注意到信长眺望天空的双眸里映着什么。

那是逐渐聚拢的阴云。


End file.
